


Causa y Efecto

by yageni



Series: Dr. Jeckyll [2]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas entre Ban y Ginji no estan bien... apesar de eso siguen trabajando juntos... ¿que es lo que sucedio? ¿se podra arreglar la situacion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa y Efecto

**Author's Note:**

> Este drable de 500 palabras con final abierto, forma parte de una serie cuyo ultimo está en progreso. Paciencia gente, paciencia.
> 
>  
> 
> GetBackers no me pertenece, no hago dinero con esto, blah, blah, blah.

Ginji llego exhausto pero muy sonriente a Honky Tonk  
-¡Buenos días!- saludo enérgicamente, suspiro y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones del local, sentándose junto a Ban.  
-¿Como estas compañero?-Pregunto el chico de ojos azules.  
-¡Súper!- Contesto el chico- ¿Y tú Ban? ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas con Himiko?- pregunto y de inmediato se arrojo sobre el sándwich que amablemente le había traído Natsumi.  
-Bien, estamos muy bien Ginji- le contesto Ban con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, al notar que bajo las típicas prendas cortas y holgadas, el cuerpo de su compañero estaba lleno de cortes y moretones.  
Aun cuando esas heridas estuvieran tratadas con pomadas y vendajes, aun cuando el portador de las mismas había buscado que estas estuvieran ahí; aun así Ban no podía soportarlo... simplemente no lo toleraba.  
-¿Cómo están tus heridas hoy?  
-¿qmef?- intentó hablar Ginji con la boca llena.  
-Que si tus heridas están bien hoy- volvió a repetir, separando bien las palabras.  
-Están bien, gracias por preguntar- le contesto sonriendo para luego volver a su sándwich, ignorando a su compañero.  
Heaven llego y le fue imposible no notar la tensión entre ambos, aun cuando los Get Backers fingían muy bien… Les encomendó la misión con reticencia, y los vio partir muy preocupada.

Ya había anochecido cuando volvieron de la misión, y fueron hasta Honky Tonk para sentarse en la barra a tomar el café de Paul y esperar a por la intermediaria.  
Cuando la rubia llegó los miro sin saber que decir respecto de las actitudes de ambos. Finalmente suspiró y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa a la vez que recibía el objeto recuperado de manos del telépata.  
-Buen trabajo chicos- Dijo y guardando el objeto recuperado dejo el local mientras los muchachos repartían el dinero en mitades exactas.

Tras pagar las deudas con el jefe, salieron juntos de la cafetería y en la puerta del mismo, Ginji bostezó. Al desperezarse, una de las mangas de su remera se deslizo hacia abajo, dejando ver una herida considerable, que al parecer se había abierto durante el curso de la misión…  
Rápidamente el rubio bajo los brazos al sentir la mirada de su compañero clavada allí.  
-Ven a casa, puedes quedarte a cenar y luego a dormir- le ofreció el castaño- A Himiko le agradara verte  
-Te lo agradezco Ban pero prefiero ir a casa  
-Vas a irte otra ves con él ¿no?- pregunto el poseedor del jagan, ajustándose las gafas.  
-Puede ser, pero eso ya no es tu asunto ¿o si?- le dijo sonriendole con algo de tristeza en esos ojos marrones.  
-Eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti- se explico el muchacho.  
-Supongo- dijo él, meditabundo, mirando el cielo nocturno- que en realidad ese es el problema- y sin verlo a los ojos se giró en redondo para alejarse de allí.

Ban se quedo viendo como su amigo se alejaba de allí con las manos en los bolsillo, hasta que este desapareció en la oscuridad de las calles, colina abajo…

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es bastante viejo, por favor tengan eso en consideracion cuando lean algun trabajo mio más actual (es decir, deberían de ser mejores, o al menos eso espero =P)


End file.
